


ostensibly for the internet

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Jeremy couldn't draw, and he didn't dare write anything down, but he could take pictures, ostensibly for the internet.





	ostensibly for the internet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video snippet from Jeremy's facebook](https://www.facebook.com/JeremyClarkson/videos/1623287114654041/), also visible [in gif format here](http://marginaliana.tumblr.com/post/172221325535/muggs8787-x).

Jeremy couldn't draw, and he didn't dare write anything down, but he could take pictures, ostensibly for the internet. A snap of James in an airport, book in hand, smiling at what he was reading and utterly oblivious. James leant back against the door of his Panda, eating a sandwich. James sacked out on a sofa in an anonymous green room, mouth hanging open. James running a hand across the bonnet of the Ferrari they had for the day's road test. James in the sun, arguing with Phil about the angle of a shot.

James at an outdoor table at a restaurant, a glass of wine glimmering golden in his hand, hair shaggy and going grey at the edges, face a little too thin, like he hadn't been eating enough. That was half of why Jeremy had brought him here – the food was good, and if that didn't tempt him then god knew what would. 

The other half, of course, was that Jeremy just wanted to have dinner with him. Everything about that urge was hopeless, he knew. But then again, he was used to hopeless.

He braced his elbow on the table and held up his phone just as James was putting the glass to his lips. He hit record. "Go."

James looked at him with a vague expression as he drank. His eyes were shaded in the half-light of the restaurant's fire-fountain ambiance. There was something intensely arousing about the way that his lips caressed the rim of the glass as he pulled it away, about the way his throat moved as he swallowed. He looked down at the glass, as if gauging its quality by color alone even though he'd just had a sip. Then, suddenly, he appeared to realize that he was being filmed, and his gaze sharpened.

"What?" he said mildly. Jeremy couldn't decide whether to laugh or shiver, so he settled for covering one with the other as he pressed the button to stop recording.

"You plonker," he said. 

"Why on Earth were you recording me?" said James. His thumb was stroking the stem of the wineglass. 

"Something for the ladies and gentlemen at home," Jeremy said, setting down the phone.

James tilted his head to one side, eyes sharpened even further. "Something for the gentleman right here, more like," he said.

Jeremy's throat went dry and his heart started hammering. "James—" He considered trying to deny it, then thought _fuck it_ and threw himself into the deep end. "What if it is?"

A faint smile appeared at the corners of James' mouth. "Is the idea of saying something actually that terrifying?"

"I wouldn't say terrifying," Jeremy protested. "I'm just… understandably wary."

"You needn't be," said James, just as mildly as before.

Jeremy caught his breath. "Really?" He tried to stifle his blossoming hope. 'You needn't be wary' could mean any number of things; mostly likely it was merely 'I'm not going to run away screaming and/or tell the Daily Mail.'

"Well, you're already wining and dining me," said James. "You might take that as a good sign." He set down the glass and reached over to tap one finger on the back of Jeremy's hand. The tap became a caress, although it didn't last long. Jeremy understood why when the waiter suddenly appeared beside them.

He managed to remember what he actually wanted to order, which was frankly a miracle. As soon as the waiter was gone again, he said, "Is, er. Is the wining and dining something that's likely to have a continuation?"

"Depends on your intent to follow through," James said, and now it was his turn to look a little wary. "The option is open."

"Good," said Jeremy. He picked up his phone again.

"You're still going to post that," James said, more statement than question.

"Yep," said Jeremy. "Because I can share that video with the ladies and gentlemen on the internet, but I'm definitely not going to share anything that happens after."


End file.
